


Quiet Moments

by marny_h96



Category: FlashForward
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marny_h96/pseuds/marny_h96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written as comment fic for a prompt in http://chromatic-fanfic.dreamwidth.org.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as comment fic for a prompt in http://chromatic-fanfic.dreamwidth.org.

Their breathing was the only sound in the dimly lit room and it seemed like the world stood still. It was hard to believe that amidst all the chaos and destruction moments like this existed. Dem let his fingers move over Mark's skin, still warm from their lovemaking and he wondered if they would ever have confessed their feelings for each other if the blackout hadn't happened.

"You're thinking too much," Mark murmured and smiled. "Just enjoy. You're allowed to escape reality every now and then."

"So this isn't real?" Dem teased. "Good to know..." And then he laughed when Mark swatted him on his ass.

"With everything that has happened, it's hard to differentiate between fantasy and reality sometimes," Mark said, "but this, we, that's definitely real."

Demetri shook his head. "I was teasing, Mark," he said and then Dem kissed him until their breathing was once again the only sound in the dimly lit room.


End file.
